oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Torran D. Raijin
}} Torran D. Raijin is a strong pirate that travels for only the . He is the captain of the Blade Pirates. His alias is Tyrant Terror Raijin and strikes fear into people's hearts everytime they see the initials TTR. Raijin will lash out in anger if he sees a crew mate of a friend get injured, showing that he has a raging disorder. This means he will never follow a plan when he sees an injured friend or crewmate, and will always attack the enemy straight on. He can be a bit of a pain to calm down after something like that. Personality He is reckless in difficult situations, plus he becomes really hard to calm down when he becomes angry. When there isn't a battle going on, Raijin tends to joke around with his friends and his crew. When he does go into battle, he becomes very serious, becoming focused intensely on the enemy, not aware of his surroundings.This is hard for Raijin, because he can not take on two powerful foes at the same time. He can switch targets though if given enough time. His crew has named this as Lock-on Haki, an art of training Observation haki. Relationships Raijin has 8 crew mates, some are yet to be named but two of them is Alric X. Warran, his first crew mate, and Quindy V. Selistia. In Raijin's hometown, he lives with his mysterious grandfather, whose powers are unknown. His grandfather's name is Torran D. Lanus, and is said to be a strong swordsman matching the samurai of . Raijin's parents are unknown, as explained they set out on a journey when he was only 2, hardly ever remembering their names and faces. Raijin's grandfather has always got annoyed every time he brought up the subject of his father. Although his father is an unknown person, there have been people who say they have encountered a strange person with a sword and supposedly had the same facial expression as Raijin, the man is always spotted in the , as said by a trader, and his alias is Blade Burn. Raijin thinks there is a possibility this person may be his father. Raijin's grandfather Goals Ever since Raijin was young, he had always wanted to be the Greatest Swordsman in the world. There are many other goals Raijin has set for himself, like finding his parents. Raijin will have to face many challenges, including strong opponents to earn the title strongest swordsman in the world. There is already one with the title, and Raijin dreams of surpassing him. Haki As mentioned, Raijin has the ability of concentrating his own Observation Haki at will. Instead of having to observe his surroundings, he concentrates on the foe in front of him, observing all of his/her's movements, including heartbeat and eye movement, so almost every person he fights moves like slow motion to Raijin. Raijin has very controlled Observation Haki, but he himself thinks that using the move is risky, as two enemies fighting him will overpower him easily. He only uses Lock-On Haki when facing one person. Devil Fruit A , Raijin has a rare devil fruit that changes his shape to that of a monster spirit. When in his Beast form, his becomes a spiritual creature called a Nura. When he becomes his man beast form, he has the looks of a human, but no one should be fooled by the appearance. Sacred Death Line: A move in Beast form, where whoever charges at Raijin, a line will appear on any part of their body, then that part will be ripped off, can only be used once in a battle. Destruction Sword Slash: Used to slash at foes with a sword, sending a wave that travels at 2000 km/hour, destroying anything. Shadow Moon Reflection: Used in Man Beast form, bullets and slashes pass right through Raijin. Beast form Man Beast Form Abilities He was first taught how to fight with by his grandpa, but always thought it would be more fun to play with small sticks. When he concentrates to his sticks, they have enough power to destroy an entire ship. When in Man Beast form, one of the sticks will transform into a sword for him. His first weapon were these sticks, but once he figured out , he wanted to learn One Sword Style again. Swordsmanship Raijin is the grandson of Torran D. Lanus, a swordsman that rivals the samurai of Wano. Although Raijin is young, he possess incredible mastery over the One Sword Style. Raijin has been trained to fight with blades all throughout his childhood, and has created his own techniques for his own use. One of these created techniques has the ability to create cracks in the air. Raijin has a goal of becoming the Strongest Swordsman in the world, and thinks that whatever swordsman has that title, Raijin will never allow them to reign forever. Raijin has defeated over 100 sword masters, and 48 users, which earns him the title in the Grand Line as Tyrant Terror Raijin. Equipment Raijin has a small packet of sticks, mostly used for playing darts. He wears a leather jacket and long leather pants. This comes from his hometown, Albertia. Which is a trend. Since his town was destroyed, he wears this style to remember his people. He carries a sword to honour his family's famous sword style. This sword is called Zebatsu, a silver blade with an easy grasp. This was the last gift his grandfather gave him. Zebatsu History Several years ago, the boy named Torran D. Raijin escaped the burning of his hometown, Alberta. He ran to the shores, searching for a boat. He was hungry, because he had already ran for 2 days from the bandits. There was a small dinghy washed on the sand, but Raijin did not care. Anything that steers was alright. He searched through the dinghy, then spotted a small fruit. It was the Seishin Seishin fruit, Model Nura. Raijin ate the entire fruit, but even though the taste was awful, he was hungry. Suddenly, the bandits appeared. One of them shouted something Raijin couldn't hear. They advanced closer, swords drawn and guns loaded. Raijin stared at them, his fear was welling up, but his rage took over. He felt himself changing, more than ever. He stared at himself. What could have happened? he touched his own hair. His hair was long, long enough to pass his shoulders. A sword grew size on his left hand. What has he become? The bandits slashed and shot. Raijin braced himself for the pain, but didn't felt any. They had passed through him. The bandits were yelling at each other, saying that the boy has devil fruit powers. Rage was still welling up inside Raijin, overcoming the fear and taking over. He took a step and slashed with the sword once, a wave sent the bandits away, killing them all. His hair wasn't long anymore, instead, he reverted back to human. Raijin had done some studying before, apparently, he has obtained a Zoan Type Devil Fruit. He then decided on something. He will become a pirate, but he will never hurt innocents. So Raijin jumped on the dinghy, ready to begin the long journey. Little does he know that there are plenty of people out there far stronger than he is. A month passed since Raijin started the Blade Pirates, now instead of gathering weapons and provisions, he wanted to recruit some new crew mates. Raijin has already learnt the ways of training his Devil Fruit abilities, since his grandpa taught him the One Sword Style. These past weeks had led Raijin to become more mature. As Raijin sailed on his new ship, The Frontline, he saw something in the horizon. A Marine ship! But the ship was destroyed, half destroyed to be exact. Raijin jumped on the half that wasn't destroyed, where Marine soldiers laid on the ground. A blonde boy, at least 1 year younger than Raijin, was asleep. He was different than these soldiers, he had Sea Prism Stone handcuffs. All Raijin needed to do was poke the boy with a stick. He woke instantly, then spotted Raijin. The boy instantly tried to use his powers, but he was cuffed Sea Prism. Raijin says in exchange for freeing him of the cuffs, he has to join Raijin's crew. The boy laughs, loud. Raijin finds this really annoyed, by the fact that a boy just a year younger than himself is laughing. The boy says that Raijin's face was recognizable, because he has a bounty on his head. The boy started saying how people with bounties should never be trusted. Raijin was annoyed, so he thought of a way to convince this boy. He says that when he take the cuffs off, the boy will fight him, whoever wins gets to do what they want. The boy thinks of this idea. He agrees. When Raijin cuts open the cuffs, the boy jumps up, his hands becoming jewels. The boy says his name is Warran the Shatter. Warran continues to brag, saying his bounty was 20,000,000 and he has the Jewel Jewel Fruit so on. Raijin took a battle stance, his sword raised. Does this person know Haki? A sharp crystal came flying at Raijin. He dodged, but leaving an opening for Warran. Warran punched him in the face, jewels and crystals exploding, hurting his eyes. The sharp pain was hard, making Raijin instantly see that he had a Logia type Devil Fruit. Raijin slashed, inputting Haki into the blade. A slash hit Warran in the chest, he screamed in pain. He put his arms up in the air, two jewel blades materialized. Their swords clashed, sending crystals flying out everywhere. Warran stabbed, Raijin parried. The fight went on, until Raijin's blade was knocked out of his hand. Warran pointed his jewel blades at him. Raijin sighed and Warran grinned, thinking he had won. Raijin took a stick out of his pocket, while Warran watched the stick cautiously. Raijin yelled Man Beast, suddenly he transformed. His hair grew longer, plus his stick changed shape. The stick was a Spirit Sword now, and Raijin wielded the blade. The grin on Warran's face was a 'Oh no' expression. Raijin slashed, sending a wave. Warran made a Jewel Shield, which was destroyed and kept going towards him. He yelled,Ok! You won, stop, you really will kill me. After Warran took a long rest on the deck of The Frontline, he got up and started asking Raijin what his crew was called. Raijin didn't know what to name the crew, so he said it was called the Blade Pirates. There was an island ahead of them, where Warran explained that was The island of the rich, Werribane. Raijin thought for a moment, he can see why they would call that the island of the rich, because there were fancy houses and expensive ships at the island, and he could tell that from even a distance. The Log Pose was pointing at the island, so he knew that was where they were going. When they arrived, the people of the town looked gloomy. Although they had such expensive clothing, not one person looked happy. One man was in the attention of everyone, kicking a boy and a girl who were struggling helplessly on the ground. They both looked 12, but Raijin still was horrified by the sight, and none of the people were stopping the rich man. Warran saw the expression on Raijin's face and explained that the boy and girl were both slaves. They were just three years younger than Raijin. He knew he had to do something, so he stepped in between the man and the helpless kids. What the heck are you doing?! was what Raijin yelled. People passing by suddenly stopped, they looked amused. The man laughed, then started saying they were his slaves and he could do whatever he wants with them. Raijin gave the man a punch, but his punch was blocked. Two people in suits appeared, one of them was holding on Raijin's fist. Haki users, was what he thought of these two people. Probably even hired bodyguards. He put his hand away. The bodyguards watched him for a long time, until the rich person, angry that Raijin attempted to punch him, said Kill him. The body guards instantly reacted, both inputting Haki into their fists. Raijin yelled to Warran to take the slave kids to a safe place as he fought the guards. He blocked a punch from a guard, then Raijin kicked. The guard ducked, where the other guard jumped over him with daggers, attempting to stab Raijin with them. Raijin grabbed the two daggers, crushing them with Haki. He then kicked the guard, who smashed into a shop. This gave him the chance to run and find where Warran would be. He ran off, crossing many people with surprised looks. He finally found Warran and the two kids, who were waiting for him at a weird looking garden. Warran was angry, saying they shouldn't have stolen from the rich. The two kids were very grateful to them. The girl explained that in Werribane, the ruler is called King Meranon, and that he was a pirate who went out to sea with his crew to steal money and people. He then brought them back for the people of Werribane to enjoy life. There are some who think that Meranon is evil and heartless, but most people think of Meranon as their savior. The boy then explained that the two bodyguards Raijin fought were two of Meranon's crew, The Burning Pirates. Warran slammed his fist on the grass, muttering what kind of king would trick their people? that shouldn't be what a king is supposed to do. The kids introduced themselves as Amy and Windell. Why don't we take down the king? was what Raijin blurted out to them. The two kids smiled gratefully. Warran facepalmed and explained that they were going to fight someone with over 50,000,000 bounty, Meranon the Volcano. They looked towards the castle in the east, Raijin thinking how they were going to destroy that place. Just as the wind began to blow,the long grass of the garden was cut, and a young man stood there, holding two swords in his hands and one sword on his mouth. Three Sword Style, grandpa had taught Raijin how many famous swordsmen use that kind of style. The man smiled, then said that his name was ' Arlin', and Meranon had asked him to kill the people who caused a ruckus in his town. Raijin grabbed out his own blade, then took a stance. Raijin yelled to Warran to take the kids and run. Warran ran, holding the two kids by the hand. A man jumped in front of them. He had red hair and his hand was a gun. The ' Weapon Weapon Fruit'. Warran quickly got into position, a tag team battle began. First began with the swordsman, Arlin. Raijin and Arlin clashed swords. Arlin stabbed, which led Raijin to jump up into the air. He slashed with his sword, but Arlin blocked with the sword at his mouth and attempted to stab with the other two. The two swords pierced through Raijin's stomach. He coughed out blood. Raijin was shocked by how good this person was at sword fighting, he now knew that Meranon is not to be messed with. Raijin was bleeding, the pain was crucial. Arlin smiled, then put his hands up. Three Sword Style: 1200 Dragon Fang was the move he was about to do. Three waves came out, coming towards Raijin. He watched as they came towards him. Weird, they were in slow motion. What was happening? he turned towards Warran's battle. Slow motion as well. Warran was about to stab the gun guy with a jewel blade. Raijin sighed, now knowing what really had happen. He walked towards Arlin, passing the slow waves. Raijin stopped in front of him, sword raised. One Sword Style: Single World Cut. Arlin was cut, throwing him to the ground. A pool of blood came out of him. Warran stared at Raijin, his own hand was stabbed inside the gun dude. Wait, what just happened? you just strolled towards that three sword guy and killed him?! that was what Warran yelled. Warran started saying how so cool his Observation Haki was, when there was a rumbling sound. The castle was overflowing, with lava running out of the windows and buildings. The kids explained that this was the abilities of Meranon's Devil Fruit, Lava Lava Fruit, the power to control lava. Warran ran towards the castle while taking the two kids, Raijin followed. Warran said he has a plan, and the kids are needed for this. While they hid in a small alley, Warran explained the plan. He himself will charge up the front, then fight the guards and draw everyone's attention. Then Raijin will take the kids inside to find where Meranon is sleeping and assassinate him. If Raijin ever gets into a battle, the kids have to find a place to hide in the castle and wait until no one is around, then they will come out and pour the provided bucket of water on Meranon. The kids asked how water will affect him,and Warran explained to them that Meranon is a Lava Logia, so his weakness would be water,because what would happen if water and lava make contact? they blow up, so Meranon will be easily beaten. As night came, Warran was walking casually towards the castle gate. A guard was standing there, who then pointed his spear in Warran's face. Warran yelled, Meranon is a stupid coward!, which pretty much woke everyone. Many guards appeared out of the castle. Get him now! One guard cried out. They all charged at Warran, swords drawn and spears out. Jewel Death Grave, a move Warran used for giant crystals that appeared out of the ground and grabbed hold of the guards, not letting them go. Warran shot sharp jewels at the remaining guards, until someone destroyed all of the jewel projectiles. A man walked through all the guards. He explained that he was Quincer,user of the Quartz Quartz fruit and the Vice Captain of the Burning Pirates. His hand become a Quartz blade, then charged at Warran. Meanwhile, Raijin, Amy and Windell were climbing up the castle to a window. Raijin was in his large Beast Form, which was really handy because of how tall of a monster he became. The kids were even scared at first. As Raijin placed the kids inside, one of them whispered to Raijin, This is the King's room!, which surprised Raijin. He quickly reverted to his Man Beast form, then jumped in the window. The kids were crouched low, and a expensive golden bed was in the room, which Meranon slept on. What a rich bastard, stealing money and using for his own good, he needs to pay. The kids held two buckets of water in their hands, then they looked at Raijin. He nodded. Although they were using kids, this was for their country and people. This plan will be clean and quick, and right when the people of Werribane realize what is going on, Warran and Raijin will be leaving. Back an hour ago, Warran had asked him what will happen to the people of this country after the assassination. Will their country fall? Raijin had said that they will probably elect a new king, and that king will be smart enough to keep this country together. The kids slowly but steadily poured the sea water on top of Meranon. There was a large sizzling sound, then a crack. Meranon laid there, now a melted Lava puppet. Meranon must have known they were coming. They looked towards the window to escape. The window was locked. But how? a man appeared, wearing fancy clothes emerged from the shadows of the bedroom. Meranon. You are quite famous, TTR, to think I would meet you, Meranon said, smiling. Raijin grabbed Amy and Windell, all of them burst out of the room and ran through a narrow hallway. They kept up the pace, looking for an exit. They found a door, then opened and ran in, Raijin slamming the door and locked. He looked around. Amy looked around too, then stared in horror. They were in a prison, blood was everywhere, there was 5 torture machines with blood on them, and 3 machines with a sign saying, Must be tested on people first. A man was in prison, he was crying, wearing a eye patch and was holding a crown. Raijin stepped to the cell and cleared his throat, which got the man's attention. Raijin asked if he was the former king, and the man nodded sadly. He said his name was King Octor, and said that the country lived peacefully before Meranon and his crew came along. Windell vomited when he discovered that there was a bucket of organs at the corner. Raijin was angry, to what Meranon had done to the king, to what he done to prisoners, testing machines on them. He opened the door, then stepped out and closed the door. He was going to settle things with Meranon, here and now. Just as Raijin walked out, the hallway shifted, transforming into something that looked like an auditorium, and Raijin and Meranon stood on the stage, surrounded by citizens of the island, shouting, Meranon! Meranon! Meranon smiled, saying this was one of the many secrets the island had. He laughed, then put his arms up in the air. The people of the land cheered, not knowing their 'king' was just an evil pirate stealing for the them.What are you doing to these people? Raijin questioned, keeping his anger together. Meranon smiled, saying that he needed test subjects of the children here, because he was testing how to make artificial Giants to use for war against the world government. Raijin couldn't take anymore, then stepped forward. Meranon, 55 million bounty, you are going to lose everything today! Meranon smiled,Me, lose everything? The entire crowd burst out laughing, but Raijin was not surprised. He drew his sword, then walked towards Meranon. Not one single sound was heard, the crowd looked like they were cheering slowly. Meranon's grin changed, as if he realized something was wrong. Why was Raijin walking so casually, sword drawn. Why was the crowd acting so slow? the sword slashed, Meranon quickly dodged. He formed a lava fist and punched. Raijin, again, casually dodged the blow, then grabbed Meranon's arm and threw him to the ground. He melted into lava, then reformed. What did you just do? asked a stunned Meranon. Raijin explained that his Haki allowed him to watch Meranon move in slow motion. Meranon was surprised, but smiled again. He then said if Raijin could survive lava. Without waiting for an answer, he shot lava balls at Raijin. Raijin sliced them in half, but then Meranon came running with a lava sword. They clashed weapons, the molten hot temperature steamed and Raijin started sweating, even though he was using Haki in his sword. Meranon's sword instantly became a lava monster, grabbing hold of Raijin's sword and taking the blade off of him. How could a swordsman be so careless to lose their sword? Raijin said to himself, annoyed by himself. Raijin sighed, then thinking he was going to get his blade back. He grabbed out his stick, then transformed. Now in his Man Beast form, Meranon looked even more surprised to see he had a devil fruit. The stick formed into a Spirit blade. Meranon transformed into a lava dragon, now there were two creatures to face. One had his sword, one was Meranon. Raijin ran towards the monster holding his sword, then jumped up into the air and slashed. A wave sliced through the monster, lava spilled out everywhere, showering the citizens. The Lava dragon, or Meranon, flew towards him in the air. Raijin stabbed with his spirit blade, piercing through the dragon. The dragon reformed into a monster, which charged at Raijin on the stage. Both lava monsters attacked, so Raijin jumped into the air. 'One Sword Style: Blade Whirlwind, was the move Raijin did. He instantly became a spinning whirlwind, cutting the monsters. The lava rained down, A few screamed in the crowd, tensing a few to run away, but some ducked for cover, still wanting to watch what will happen to their king. Meranon was there, kneeling down, there were cuts everywhere on him. ' Logia' types who think they can win with their powers can't last long against Haki users. Raijin walked over to Meranon, who was still kneeling, huffing and puffing. Creating giants to help defeat the Government? who would think that someone with that dream is as weak as you?, Raijin said, pointing his blade at Meranon. The crowd looked shocked. All Meranon did was kneel there, he was very injured, but someone as cruel as him should just die. No matter what, the people he tortured are dead now, so he must suffer the same way. No, there was no way he could kill, Raijin thought to himself. Two men instantly appeared, then same two bodyguards Raijin fought when he first came to the island. They grabbed Meranon and escaped. Raijin ran after them. Meanwhile, Warran had almost finished with his fight, the Quartz man was on the ground, Warran was about to stab him. A sound, a ship was taking off. He looked at the flag. The Burning Pirates main ship, that was probably Meranon escaping. Warran looked angry, then shot a jewel shard at the ship. The shard didn't reach, then fell into the water. Raijin was there, a stick was in his mouth. Warran was saying to Raijin how they couldn't let that ship escape. The former king came with Amy and Windell, he said that there was no need to kill Meranon. Raijin laughed, and said the king was too kind. He took the stick out of his mouth, then input Haki into the stick. He threw at the ship. The stick reached, smashing into the hull, then the ship exploded. Raijin guessed that he hit the engine of that ship. Killers! a woman screamed at the sight. Now that people knew the truth, Raijin and Warran didn't need to be there. They quickly jumped onto The Frontline, then sailed away. Amy and Windell yelled goodbye, and the king said out loud he will bring the country back in one piece. Raijin smiled. Everyone else were looking terrified of them. A few days later, Warran picked up a newspaper from the News Coo. He was reading in his room, while Raijin practiced his sword on the deck. Warran gasped at what he saw. The infamous Night Huntress was on the move at Ruhad, the place where their Log Pose was pointing to. Raijin asked what was wrong, and Warran told him about the Night Huntress. She was a outlaw worth 75 million bounty, and that they do best to avoid her when they get to the island. Raijin didn't looked worried at all, then asked if she was able to join their crew. Warran face palmed, murmuring to himself how he got a annoying idiot to be his captain. As they arrived on Ruhad, there were no one at the docks. The sun was setting, so Raijin didn't expect many people to be out, but the place was really deserted, like all the citizens vanished in thin air. Warran and Raijin walked through the streets. Raijin yelled if anyone was here, wondering if someone could hear him. Two hands grabbed them, pulling them inside of a small house. Raijin was alert, he grabbed his blade and pointed at the person. A man and a girl were there, hands up high in the air. Wait! Sorry we dragged you in here, we can explain! The man said. Then went on to explain that the city is taken over by the Night Huntress at the time of night, and she kills anyone who comes out and disturbs her. Warran nodded, saying he had already known about this subject, then asked them when will she appear. The girl, probably the man's daughter, said that she appears at the time when the moon rises. Raijin has been quiet for a while as they talked to the man and his daughter, their names were Maxin and Molly. Raijin then went out, saying that they were going to settle things with this girl. Maxin yelled out, saying that the huntress was too dangerous, and she will kill anyone. Raijin turned around to him. We are all humans, and humans do things for a reason, no matter what happens, so we will find what this huntress is planning on doing. Maxin stared at them, Molly rolled her eyes, saying the two pirates are going to die. Raijin and Warran strolled through the night, their weapons ready. Raijin had his blade out, the silver illuminated the darkness. Just as the moon came up, a cold stare shivered upon them. Raijin slashed his sword behind, sensing a presence behind. A voice cried, Ahhhhhh!, and then jumped back. Warran quickly summoned out a Jewel Trap, taking hold of the foe. Raijin stepped forward, using his blade to illuminate the face. The person was wearing a cloak, with a hood that covered the entire face. Raijin reached out to take the hood off, when he heard the jewel trap broke. Instead of the girl, a cat monster appeared, then she ran off. A Zoan type user, definitely. The two pirates went back to Maxin's place, then asked if they could stay the night. The next morning, Warran woke up, and saw that Raijin was already telling them about what they saw last night. A cloaked person, likely the huntress, was spotted. She was a Devil Fruit user, so this makes things more interesting to deal with. Warran poked his head out, surprised that the daytime street was packed with people. Many looked really happy in the morning. Molly, the daughter of Maxin, yawned at the bright morning.